bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Hail to the Queen - Chapter 5: inFamous
'''inFamous '''is the fifth chapter of my eleventh fanfiction, "Hail to the Queen". Can you tell me where the name of this chapter comes from? In this chapter, Harold has to make a lot of choices. I hope you like this chapter. This chapter is similar to the first Assassin's Creed and inFamous games. inFamous After learning that Elena doesn't care about her city, I vowed to stop her. The Darkblades have ruled this city for a long time, but only cared about themselves. That changes today. I asked a citizen how I could help the city, and he told me that I had to destroy the Darkblades, and lead a rebellion against the Queen. That might work. After all, being a leader is one of the many things that I am good at. There are several different districts in this city, and I had to clear them all out. Once the people know that there is someone who is not afraid to stand up against the Darkblades, they will come and fight beside me. The Darkblades will be destroyed. The first district I had to clear out was the Dathomir District. Why they named it that is unknown. This was the worst district in the city. The Darkblades ruled this place with an Iron Fist, and treated the people poorly. But not once I'm finished with them. I reconed the place, and found about 15 Darkblades. I think I should introduce myself to them. I waited until nighttime, and tried to use stealth to take them out. I dealt with the first 14 Darkblades by sneaking up behind them, dropping down from a rooftop, or taking care of them the old fashioned way. The last one was a different story. He was able to see me coming, and was well aware that I was the one who killed his friends. He quickly grabbed a citizen, and used her as a human shield. I had to make a choice here. "That motherfucker is using a human shield. That's not good. I could wait until he exposes his head, then kill him. Or I could shoot through the hostage, and kill him that way." I took out a poison knife, and waited for him to reveal his head. When he did, I through the poison knife at his head. I killed him, and saved the hostage. She walked up to me. Woman: Thank you so much. You saved my life. Harold: I'm doing what is right. Woman: Who are you? Harold: I am the Nameless Lancer. I am here to save this city. The next district was the Hive District. This place had a lot less resistance, and would be easier to liberate. There were only 4 Darkblades. I learned the location of their homes from a local merchant. I attacked them while they were home. The first one was at home sleeping. I busted through his door, and woke him up. Before he could react, I shot him in the head with my Rifle. The second was having sex with two women. I kicked open his door, and the women fell out of the bed, giving me an easy shot at the Darkblade. The women looked at me with a terrified look, but I ignored them. The third was simply reading a book in his living room. I knocked his door, and he went to open it. When he did, I rammed the door, knocking him to the ground. I then stabbed him with my Burial Blade. The fourth and final Darkblade was eating dinner, at midnight. I snuck up on him, and slit his throat. The next day, the people of the district praised me. I was the Hero of Corinth. The people started taking up arms to fight the Darkblades in the other districts. I could lead them into battle, or let them fight it out themselves. I decided to lead the charge. Soon, the city was mine. All that was left was to take the castle. Elena knew that someone had started the rebellion, but didn't know who. She had a suspicion. She sent Alak-Hul on another mission: Kill the Leader of the Rebellion. He gladly accepted. Credits Thank you for reading chapter 5. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts